dragonballrebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
Castitas
| birthplace = Planet Vegeta (Destroyed) | birthday = October 20th | age = 25 | gender = Male | height = 6' 2" | weight = 180 lbs |affiliation = Concordia | profession = Martial artist | previous profession = | partner = Toneri | previous partner = | base of operations = Concordia (Home) | family = Namui (Wife) Elery and Mizuna (Daughters) Toten (Godson) | education = History Medicine | marital status = Married | manga debut = | series debut = Dragon Ball Z: Sacred Moon | movie debut = Dragon Ball Z: Sacred Moon — Attack Of The Legendary Super Saiyan | english = | japanese = |transformations = Castiton |basic skills = |ultimate skills = Final Kamehameha (As Castiton) Instant Transmission Final Flash Iseken |tblColour = #f7fd98 |textColour =#000000 }} :"You thought you could get away with this forever? There's always a shadow creeping up behind you, even when you don't know it" — Castitas Castitas is a who was born on Planet Vegeta and is known as the God of Knowledge . Having been sent to a planet he was meant to destroy as an infant. But the inhabitants offered to train him in the return of him sparing their planet, which he agreed to. He made this his home, where he became stronger, and would help the planet fend off the Planet Trade Organization time and time again. His powers are great, and under his Super Saiyan state, they are even greater. He's never had the push that brought him over the edge before, so he always remained in his base state, where his powers steadily began to grow. His tail was long cut off following a transformation into an Oozaru at age six, which never managed to grow back. There's still much for him to learn, and he's willing to do so in order to expand his powers. Background Castitas was born in the year Age 732, a year before Goku. He was amongst the infant Saiyans to be sent to the outer planets in order to secure it for Frieza and the Planet Trade Organization. A lot like Goku, he spared the planet, but not because of a change of heart. The planet was inhabited by powerful warriors who would train him in the ways of combat in exchange for sparing their planet. Because of how different time was on this planet, it seemed like everything about him made Castitas age at a slower pace. At the age of six, Castitas had peered upon a full moon and transformed into a rampaging Oozaru. Out of a sheer wild guess, one of the inhabitants cut off his tail to revert him back to his normal form. As the years passed, Castitas got stronger under their training and was made a member of the king's royal guard because of his strength. It was during this time he realized that the planet was preparing for war against the Planet Trade Organization, who he was told would eliminate a planet's population in order for it to be sold and that this planet was next in line. Having grown rather fond of the planet, having lived there for so long, he helped the inhabitants fight off the PTO invasion. He helped fight them off for years, which made him stronger every time he was severely wounded, allowing him to step back up into the fight stronger than before. Following the defeat of Frieza, he was urged by the people he saved to leave the planet, not because of what happened, but because they wanted him to use his powers to save other planets that need help. During this time, he would meet Toneri, a Saiyan warrior raised and trained by Beerus, the God of Destruction, and his assistant, Whis. The two would form a partnership and begin their first mission as a team; Helping confront a mysterious Namekian. Castitas had decided to face the Namekian on his own, who he learned was named Scizor. Transforming into a Super Saiyan, Castitas managed to hold his own, even fatally wounding the enemy Namekian. But even with the power of his Final Flash, Scizor survived. Castitas, too weak to fight back against the revived Scizor, awaited his end at the hands of the Namekian. A Even Greater Foe Emerges! Out of the blue, he was rescued by the Saiyan Toneri, who took his place while his wounds were being healed by . Villians Cease To Exist Though he continued to fight Scizor after Toneri, he was wounded badly once more, and once again Toneri, this time at Super Saiyan state, stepped in, but this time dealing the final blow to Scizor. Feeling disappointed knowing all his training hasn't made him strong enough, Whis offered him the chance to be trained under him alongside Toneri, something Castitas agreed to. During his training, he had hit a brick wall; Unable to improve himself without a sparring partner during Toneri's travels off the planet, his training had stalled. It was here he'd meet a Saiyan woman named Namui. As the two fought Training Between Two Saiyans; Castitas Battles Namui, it was apparent Namui was the superior fighter, but Castitas learned much from the battle against her despite his defeat, and has earned her respect in that battle. He hopes to find her again and train with her when he gets stronger. Appearance For a Saiyan, Castitas sticks out greatly. Because of a birth defect, his hair was turned grey instead of the usual black, which is wily and unkempt, with two parting spikes over the face and various spiked points around the head. His eyes are always sharp and determined, colored with a hue of gold. Below the neck, he was a perfectly built physique, a common trait for a Saiyan. He commonly wears a suit of Saiyan armor that he modified himself over the years to be even stronger. Beneath this, he wears a yellow undersuit made of strong, but flexible fabrics to provide both comfort and protection. His gloves and boots are both modified as well, with dips near the front of the gloves and boots, colored the same style as his armor; White with gold trim. Personality Having been raised as such, Castitas is a being a justice and righteousness, always believing that the right thing is helping those who need help and punishing those who would dare stoop to acts of evil. This "hero" personality has given him a lot of determination to do what's right, to help save the planet he lived on. Even after leaving the planet, this personality never faltered, seeming to take dominance over his Saiyan pride long ago. This has made him one of the few "pure hearted" Saiyans out there who believe that there's good in the universe if they bring themselves to do it. Powers Castitas possesses a large array of powers, having been trained all his life on the planet of Concordia that he resided on. The inhabitants, who evolved under millenia of battles had been bred for combat, much like the Saiyans have. Having always been subjected to gravity that was forty times greater than normal, his body became strong, even at a young age. This meant that even as a child, he was both incredibly strong and fast. As he got older, he would only become stronger and faster, further exasperated by the war that was raged against the Planet Trade Organization, which further made him even stronger each time his Zenkai began to strengthen his powers with each time he was nearly fatally wounded, allowing him to come back stronger and stronger. He became the defender of Concordia, responsible for the safety of the entire planet, protecting it from threats ranging from the Planet Trade Organization, to threats far worse than them. He has great durability, having been able to withstand a full on barrage of needle thin Ki blasts and a direct, full power punch from Scizor and still have enough strength to fight back.A Even Greater Foe Emerges! Another demonstration of his power can be seen in the attacks he has at his disposal and his capability to combine them on the fly. Like how Goku combined the abilities of and , Castitas took it a step further by combining the former with , charging energy every time he teleported, then getting close up to the opponent, fooling them into thinking he was going to fire it at them at point blank range until teleporting again just at the very last second to get out of their vision, hitting them at full force against a blind spot. A personal favorite attack of his is one that relies both on his raw, physical strength and the force of his ki energy. Dubbed the , Castitas throws his opponent in the air, punching and kicking them relentlessly as they fly through the air, until firing off a massive ball of ki that hits them the moment they land on the ground, making it a dangerous attack that can deal untold amounts of damage, even more so in his Super Saiyan state and beyond. Super Saiyan During the war against the Planet Trade Organization, one of the inhabitants he was close to, his wife Felicity, was kidnapped andn tortured by the Planet Trade Organization as a threat to Castitas, telling him to cease his foolish attempts at defending the planet, or everyone else dies. When he found her, she was in such a wounded state that not even the most advanced medical equipment on the planet could help her. Pleading for him to kill her, he regretfully obliged to help end her suffering. This was enough to spark the transformation of his Super Saiyan state. When the Planet Trade Organization made their return to the planet, he returned the favor they did to Felicity ten fold, ensuring they suffered slowly under his Super Saiyan wrath. Further training under his Super Saiyan state, he kept the state going for an entire month, allowing his body to become adjusted to the Super Saiyan's energy. This allowed him to achieve the Full Power Super Saiyan state, which was as natural to him now as breathing. With this significant power boost, Castitas is capable of performing incredible feats of strength and endurance to ensure that his opponent is thoroughly beaten down. Super Saiyan Jade During the time his wife died and his daughters were enrolled into the Time Patrol, Castitas found himself with a lot of time on his hands in his isolation. Using this to his advantage, he returned to his home planet of Concordia for a short time, pushing his training to its maximum. Utilizing the gravity chamber his people built for him, he pushed it to its highest level. On top of that, he began wearing a heavily weighted suit he designed specifically for high intensity training. Over the course of months, his body was broken and mended, battered and rehealed. At the peak of his power, he transformed, his godly ki awakening. Due to the unique energies of the planet Concordia, his transformation was much different than that of Goku's or Vegeta's. With the green hue of the transformation, Castitas named it Super Saiyan Jade. In this state, Castitas's power is increased incredibly, allowing him to perform extraordinary feats of combat. His ki becomes immensely high, allowing him to attack for long periods of time. References Trivia Castitas is the second character made on this Wiki. Category:Saiyan Category:Males Category:Narianos Category:Characters